For those that suffer from afflictions such as arthritis or other degenerative diseases, even the most trivial daily activity can become difficult, and sometimes impossible. The use of a conventional walking cane by people that suffer from the aforementioned afflictions, as well as by those of advancing age, provides a stabilizing force, and a means by which they can move about safely and with lessened discomfort. While the use of a walking cane does allow the user to move about, there are numerous disadvantages associated with their use. Perhaps the most troublesome is that when the person is walking or standing and needs to use both hands to perform a function, there is not often a location where the cane can be stored in order to free up the hands. The user is forced to hook it over their arm, walk a distance to where they can store it, or perhaps lay it on the ground. None of these are satisfactory solutions as they are clumsy, and require extra effort, or require bending or stooping over to pick up the cane. Additionally, the single support point base of the cane makes it unstable, especially with off-center use such as when trying to rise from a sitting position to a standing one. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a standard walking cane can be modified to address the deficiencies as described above. The development of the cane fulfills this need.
The apparatus is a cane system that enables the unattended self-standing support of the cane when not in use, and also provides for added assistance when using the cane to rise from a sitting position. The cane shaft telescopes for length adjustment. A platform, positioned at the bottom of the cane, folds out to form an approximate ninety degree (90° ) angle with the cane shaft. This platform can be folded in when it is desired to use the apparatus as a cane in a conventional manner. When folded out, the cane becomes self standing, which is beneficial when both hands are needed to perform functions, and no location is handy to temporarily place the cane. Additionally, the platform, when in a folded out position, imparts a stabilizing force to the upper part of the cane, making it stable when used in an off-center manner. Such usage is common when pushing on the cane when trying to stand up from a sitting position in a chair. A platen formed into the platform enables a user to place his foot on the platform for providing a supplementary stabilizing force when attempting to rise from a sitting position.
Prior art in this field consists of telescoping canes with kickstand style supports. While these supports may present a means to support the cane in a free-standing position, they fail to provide suitable stabilizing balance to assist a user in rising from a seated position. Furthermore, such supports fall short in enabling a user to employ his foot to further stabilize the cane. Other prior art canes are equipped with modified handles that support the cane in a free-standing position, but this requires placing the cane on the ground in an inverted position such that the cane's handle is rested upon the unsanitary ground. Other prior art canes are collapsible, or otherwise foldable, which provides a means to free up a user's hands, but these canes lack the added utility of supplemental stabilization provided by the platform of the current invention. Other prior art canes are equipped with tiltable handles, which may be exploited to provide added leverage for user's, but these again fail to provide suitable stabilizing balance to assist a user in rising from a seated position. Tilt-handle canes further lack the means to support the cane in a free-standing position.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a cane having a platform affixed to a bottom portion thereof to enable free-standing of the cane in an up-right position, thereby freeing up a user's hands.
It is a further objective of this invention to enable the platform to provide stability for a user employing the cane, especially when attempting to rise from a seated position.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a platen formed into the platform to enable a user to employ his foot by placing it on the platform and supply supplementary stabilizing balance, especially when attempting to rise from a seated position.
It is a further objective of this invention to enable pivoting motion of the platform to deploy and retract the platform at a user's discretion.
It is a further objective of this invention to enable locking the platform in a deployed or retracted position.
It is a further objective of this invention to provide a length adjustment means to the cane so as to enable a user to exploit proper and adequate leverage from the cane based upon a user's stature.
An added benefit of this invention is to provide fingered reliefs in the handle portion for added dexterity and comfort.
An additional benefit of this invention is to provide a slip resistant feature to a bottom of the cane to assist with steadiness while the cane is in use.